Segura, Peão!
by finchelouca
Summary: Em Ray, Wyoming, a maior diversão do verão é o festival de rodeios, tanto para as princesinhas da região, Rachel, Tina e Santana, quanto para a colega de faculdade californiana da última, Quinn, para os amigos Finn, Noah, Mike e Sam, e para a garçonete Brittany. Rating M para capítulos futuros. Short-fic (vai ter entre dois e quatro capítulos)
1. Chapter 1

I.

Era verão nos Estados Unidos e, portanto, férias escolares, e, como a única condição imposta pelos pais de Rachel Berry e Tina Cohen-Chang, para que elas fossem estudar em outros estados, tinha sido que voltassem para passar as férias em Wyoming, lá estavam elas na pequena cidade rural de nome Ray. Tinham a companhia constante da amiga de infância Santana Lopez que, apesar de não obedecer às regras dos pais, como elas, queria estar com as companheiras de sempre, e a da californiana Quinn Fabray, que era colega de quarto de Lopez na faculdade de Washington, e fizera questão de ir conhecer de perto como era, afinal, a vida no campo.

Não havia muito o que fazer nas fazendas das três garotas criadas na região. Ou elas passavam o dia tomando sol na piscina da casa de uma delas, ou cavalgavam por uma das propriedades, ou viam filmes que tinham comprado na cidade grande, e por isso, em menos de um mês já estavam entediadas, e suspiravam ao pensar em sobreviver por dois meses inteiros ali. Apenas uma coisa poderia salvar um pouco as férias, e era o festival de rodeios, cujos shows de abertura aconteceriam naquela noite quente de sexta-feira, em um imenso galpão.

"Parece divertido." Disse Quinn, observando de cima o galpão se encher de gente.

"É divertido, se não compararmos às casas noturnas maravilhosas em que poderíamos estar agora, em Los Angeles, Nova York, ou até em Ibiza, se os pais dessas duas não fossem tão caretas." Santana disse, apontando com o queixo para Rachel e Tina.

"E também só é divertido porque estamos aqui em cima, no camarote, porque lá embaixo deve ser a sucursal do inferno com tanta gente." Comentou um rapaz chamado Blaine, que acompanhara Tina, por mais uma das muitas imposições do Sr. Cohen-Chang. Ele era filho do mais novo latifundiário da cidade.

"Os shows são bons?" Fabray perguntou, olhando para o palco, que ao menos estava muito bem equipado.

"Se gostar de música country, sim." Tina respondeu, indiferente.

"Ah, meninas! A gente até que costumava se divertir, ok? Não pode ser tão ruim agora, só porque não moramos mais aqui!" Rachel comentou, animada, ajeitando o chapéu de caubói.

"Não sei, não." Santana duvidou. "Mas pelo menos vamos tirar proveito do que podemos! Quem quer cerveja?" Questionou, referindo-se a uma das poucas vantagens de estar em Wyoming, que era o fato de, naquele estado, a idade mínima para beber ser dezoito anos e não vinte e um.

II.

Finn Hudson e Noah Puckerman entraram no galpão, já bastante cheio, cumprimentando alguns conhecidos e indo direto para um bar, que ficava em uma das laterais do lugar. Finn tinha chegado a Ray naquela mesma semana e já estava arrependido de ter ido visitar a cidade, mas Puck tinha esperança de que o amigo ficasse pelo menos durante os dias de festival e que, durante eles, os dois pudessem se divertir, como faziam juntos até um ano antes, quando Hudson se mudou para estudar e ele ficou no local, trabalhando ao lado do pai na criação de gado.

"Obrigada pela carona... e também pela cerveja, cara." Finn agradeceu, brindando, mas bastante sem jeito por estar bebendo às custas do amigo. "Eu precisava mesmo tentar me distrair."

"Não é nada, cara! Você já fez muito mais do que isso por mim." Puck lembrou. "Eu tinha obrigação de te tirar de dentro de casa."

"Quem vai cantar hoje? Você sabe?"

"Não faço a menor ideia." Deu de ombros. "Você sabe que o Puckzilla aqui nunca ligou muito pros shows, e sim pras menininhas dançando, nesses shortinhos curtos maravilhosos que elas colocam." Ele deu um gole em sua cerveja, depois de sentir o calor aumentando, ao observar as garotas em volta. "Olha quem tá ali em cima. Santana-gostosa-como-uma-diaba-Lopez!"

"Onde?" Procurou com os olhos.

"Ali, cara." Apontou com a cabeça, discretamente, apesar de ela não estar olhando. "Blusinha amarela... aquele jeito de safadinha!"

"Nós dois sabemos muito bem que não é só o jeito, né?" Riu, batendo de novo a garrafa contra a do amigo, mas paralisou, de repente, ainda olhando para o camarote. "É claro que ela estaria com a Sant." Falou baixo, mais para si mesmo.

"Ih, cara! Rachel Berry? Você se mudou daqui há um ano e ainda vai olhar pra ela assim, como um cachorro que caiu da mudança?"

"Ela tá mais linda ainda." Sorriu feito bobo, porque não conseguia evitar, mesmo sabendo que o amigo considerava aquilo uma atitude patética e até um pouco gay.

"Ela tá solteira." Puck soltou sem querer, se arrependendo logo em seguida, pois não queria encher o amigo de esperanças.

"É sério?" Perguntou e o outro apenas assentiu. "Eu preciso dar um jeito de invadir aquele camarote."

III.

Enquanto o manobrista recebia a chave do Camaro de Sam Evans das mãos do rapaz, umas cinco ou seis garotas se aproximavam dele e tentavam cumprimentá-lo ao mesmo tempo, fazendo o jovem rir da situação e a loira que o acompanhava apertar com força uma de suas mãos. A menina simples, filha de um vaqueiro e de uma professora primária, não estava acostumada a ser o centro das atenções, ao contrário dele, que tinha se tornado alvo de bajulação, vinda de todos os lados, depois de passar de filho de cozinheira para legítimo herdeiro do dono da maior fazenda da região, que tinha falecido há pouco mais de seis meses.

"Tem Sam pra todas vocês, meninas! A gente vai ter vários dias de rodeio pra se encontrar!" Afirmou sorridente. "Mas hoje eu já to muito bem acompanhado." Acrescentou, beijando o rosto de sua acompanhante, que sorriu timidamente.

Caminharam de mãos dadas até o bar e ele comprou duas cervejas, enquanto recebia cumprimentos de pessoas que sequer conhecia, mas que sabiam inclusive seu nome e tentavam parecer íntimas, como se ele apenas não estivesse se lembrando delas. Viu dois rostos conhecidos e, puxando a menina com ele, foi até três rapazes que, como todo mundo, usavam chapéus de caubóis, calças retas e cintos com fivelas grandes, mas que, assim como ele, ostentavam peças caras, de grife, e não artigos simples de fabricação local.

"Então é verdade que a cidade está recebendo as ilustres presenças de Finn Hudson e Mike Chang?" Brincou, abraçando os dois e também Noah. Tinha estudado com os três quase a vida toda, em um colégio pago pelo pai, que, na época, achava ser apenas o patrão de sua mãe.

"E então é verdade também que você agora tem, sozinho, mais do que o meu pai, o do Hudson e o do Puck juntos, hum?" Mike, que tinha chegado poucos minutos antes dele, e se juntado aos amigos, perguntou.

"Isso aí é você quem tá dizendo! Eu lá sei quanto tem os pais de vocês!" Riu, apresentando-lhes, em seguida, sua acompanhante.

"A gente podia ir ali mais pra perto do palco." Puck comentou, uma vez que perto do bar o espaço já estava ficando extremamente reduzido.

"Que nada!" O jovem milionário negou, animado. "Um Evans e os amigos dele merecem o melhor! Vocês já assistiram aos shows do festival, alguma vez, do camarote?"

IV.

Finn subiu as escadas sabendo que, naquele momento, sua sorte tinha acabado de mudar. Se a oportunidade de subir ao camarote e falar com Rachel havia caído em seu colo daquele jeito, ele só poderia esperar por coisa boa, ou pelo menos era nisso que ele queria acreditar. Seu olhar cruzou com o dela, enquanto ele e os meninos faziam um brinde, com bebidas pagas por Sam, e ela brincou com o nó em sua blusa xadrez, amarrada na cintura, desviando o olhar, sem jeito, mas não resistindo e o olhando de novo, sorrindo discretamente e recebendo um sorriso de canto de boca de volta.

"Eu não sei por que essa cisma, meu irmão! Só pode ser justamente porque todas as garotas daquela escola queriam você e ela não." Puck falou, depois que o brinde terminou e Mike e Sam se afastaram um pouco.

"E quem disse pra você que ela não me queria?" Finn perguntou, um pouco magoado.

"Ela passou todos os anos do ensino médio com o merda do Brody."

"Justamente! Ela não podia querer ninguém, porque ela tinha namorado, mas eu sei... que tem alguma coisa entre a gente."

"Então... tá esperando o que pra ir lá, mané?" Finn deu um soco de leve no ombro do amigo, pelo xingamento, mas riu e andou na direção da garota.

"Oi, princesa." Cumprimentou, quando já estava bem perto. Ele sempre a chamara assim, porque sempre a respeitara, não tentando nada mais ousado, mas nunca escondera seu interesse por ela, mesmo quando era comprometida.

"Oi, Finn." Ela respondeu, olhando bem para o rosto dele e pensando que era ele, na verdade, quem parecia um príncipe. A verdade é que não somente sempre soubera da atração que ele tinha por ela, como também se sentira muitas vezes atraída por ele, mas não achara seguro terminar com Brody por isso. Talvez ela nunca tivesse tido realmente coragem de terminar, aliás, não fosse por ele ter escolhido fazer faculdade na Europa, para onde ela não tinha vontade alguma de ir. Brody era a escolha de seus pais, por isso fora, por tanto tempo, uma opção segura.

"É verdade que você tá solteira?" Finn perguntou de supetão.

"Eu to ótima, Finny. Muito obrigada. E você?" Ironizou.

"Desculpa." Disse, soltando o ar pesadamente e colocando as mãos nos bolsos. "Como você tá? Como é a faculdade? Você tá gostando?"

"Eu to fazendo veterinária, e você sabe o quanto eu amo os animais, então..." Deu de ombros. "E você? O que você tá fazendo? Você tá gostando?"

"Eu to estudando História. Sempre foi minha paixão, então..." Ele repetiu o gesto dela. "Agora, me diz, por favor, Rach. Me diz que você tá mesmo solteira... e que eu vou ter, finalmente, uma chance. Me diz que ter vindo pra esse fim de mundo vai valer a pena." Pediu, se aproximando mais, tirando as mãos do bolso e segurando as mãos dela.

"Quem disse que, por eu estar solteira, você tem chance comigo, hum?" Bancou a difícil.

"Dois a um pra você!" Ele riu, mas não soltou as mãos dela e ela não pareceu se importar.

V.

Puck levou a garrafa à boca, tomando um longo gole de cerveja, enquanto observava Santana. Ela era a única no camarote que não vestia uma camisa xadrez de botões amarrada na frente, mas uma blusinha de alcinha justa e decotada, que, usada com um short jeans bem curto, deixava parte da barriga à vista, restando pouco para a imaginação. Não que ele precisasse de imaginação, uma vez que ele já tinha visto o pouco que a roupa cobria, então, na verdade, bastava acessar as memórias. Memórias estas que, naquele momento, fizeram com que ele achasse que poderia ser bom repetir a dose, e fosse até ela.

"Santana-gostosa-como-o-diabo!" Disse, sorrindo de forma safada.

"Pucker-nem-tão-man." Devolveu, nada simpática.

"Você não pareceu não me achar homem quando eu tava em cima de você. Nem depois, quando eu tava atrás de você... ou, ainda, quando eu tava embaixo." Riu.

"Eu não tinha nada pra fazer naquele dia, Puck." Revirou os olhos. "Hoje eu to com as minhas amigas que eu não vejo faz tempo e não to com paciência pra papinho de gavião."

"Me dá o telefone da fazenda, então. A gente faz alguma coisa outro dia."

"É a minha vez de ir buscar cerveja, Tina?" Ela perguntou à amiga, ignorando Puck. "Diz pra ele que eu to namorando, pra ver se ele para de me incomodar." Acrescentou, no ouvido da garota, antes de se dirigir ao bar.

"Ela tá namorando, Puck, então..."

"Corta essa, Tina! Eu conheço a Sant." Afirmou, fazendo com que ela nem perdesse tempo. "E aí, Anderson?" Cumprimentou o rapaz que estava ao lado dela e, quando se virou, a fim de ver se Finn estava tendo sucesso com Rachel, seus olhos capturaram uma figura loira desconhecida, debruçada na grade observando a multidão, e seus pelos se arrepiaram instantaneamente. "Caralho, quem é essa?" Perguntou, um pouco mais alto do que queria.

"É a Quinn, amiga da Santana." Blaine respondeu, e um sorriso, bem mais espontâneo do que aquele que ele tinha dado a Lopez, surgiu em seu rosto.

VI.

Mike viu a ex-namorada, Tina, de mãos dadas com um desconhecido, que ele sabia que só podia ser filho de algum amigo do pai dela. Tinha certeza de que Tina ainda era louca por ele, assim como ele era por ela, mesmo que eles não conseguissem se entender, e só não brigassem quando estavam transando, coisa que, aliás, eles tinham feito um dia antes de ela viajar para Ray. Não tinha como ela estar em um relacionamento sério com o garoto baixinho a seu lado ainda!

"Até o final da noite, eu vou beijar essa sua boca." Disse, disfarçadamente, perto do ouvido dela, tanto quanto seus chapéus permitiam, ao mesmo tempo em que passava a mão por uma mecha de seu cabelo.

"Eu to acompanhada." Ela falou, piscando para ele, e o rapaz o olhou, franzindo a testa, sem entender nada.

Mike permaneceu perto do suposto casal, que não se comportava como um, a não ser pelo fato de estarem de mãos dadas e de ele perguntar sempre se ela queria alguma coisa, de um modo gentil. Ela aproveitava todas as vezes em que o garoto olhava para o lado, observando o movimento, para olhar para o ex com semblante sugestivo, até que fez um sinal disfarçado, indicando que iria a algum lugar e ele deveria segui-la, quando o fizesse, e ele assentiu, discreto.

Não demorou muito para que ela pedisse licença a Blaine, e andasse na direção do corredor onde ficavam os banheiros. O lugar era escuro e, quando Mike se aproximou, ela o puxou, encostando-o na parede, colando o corpo no dele, e o beijando de um jeito faminto. Quem visse a mais nova componente do clã dos Cohen-Chang jamais imaginaria que, com aquela cara de santa, ele seria capaz desse tipo de atitude, mas Mike já a conhecia muito bem. Bastava que eles começassem para não pararem mais. Naquela noite, ela não iria mais escapar!

"Eu fiquei louca com você pegando no meu cabelo, lá fora." Ela falou no ouvido dele, enquanto ele beijava o pescoço dela e explorava seu corpo com a mão que não estava ocupada segurando o chapéu.

"Você sabe que eu posso fazer muito melhor."

"O Blaine não pode desconfiar, ou eu to ferrada com meu pai." Afirmou, colocando a mão por dentro da blusa dele e alisando seu abdômen "de tanquinho".

"Você vai ter que dar um jeito de se livrar dele." Informou, beijando-a na boca outra vez, sem sutileza alguma.

VII.

"Olá, Evans." Santana cumprimentou o garoto, que estava sentado em um banquinho do bar, sozinho, passando a mão no joelho dele.

"Oi, Santana." Ele respondeu de forma pouco simpática.

"O que foi, Evans? Não tá feliz em me ver?" Sorriu, maliciosa. "Eu tava ansiosa pra te ver. Até coloquei uma roupa pra combinar com seus cabelos e aquele seu lindo carro." Piscou.

"Na verdade, não, Sant." Respondeu, sem rodeios. "Eu fiz de tudo pra você me notar, durante anos de escola, mas, como eu era um duro, você nem olhava na minha cara. Agora, depois que eu fiquei rico, do dia pra noite, de repente você resolveu me dar mole e acha que eu vou ficar todo bobo?"

"Nossa, Sam. Que horror! Não precisa falar assim comigo." Ela se afastou um pouco, fingindo-se ofendida.

"Eu não quero ser grosso e talvez até role, um dia, porque você continua super gostosa. Mas agora tá chovendo mulher e eu posso escolher... e hoje eu já to acompanhado, entende?" Fez uma careta de lamento.

"E cadê a sortuda?"

"Tá vindo ali." Ele apontou a loira com trancinhas nos cabelos, que vinha caminhando de volta do banheiro.

"A Britt-Britt?" Ela perguntou, abrindo um sorriso enorme, sem nenhum ar de deboche.

"É... vocês se conhecem?" Ficou confuso.

"O pai dela trabalha pro meu, bobinho. Nós crescemos juntas e já brincamos muito... e de muitas maneiras." Mordeu os lábios, deixando-o ainda mais perturbado.

"Sant!" A garota quase gritou, abraçando a outra com intimidade. "Que bom que você tá aqui! Eu senti a sua falta." Completou, fazendo Sam achar que estava sobrando naquela cena e imaginar se não deveria escolher outra entre as muitas meninas dispostas a terminar a noite com ele.


	2. Chapter 2

VIII.

Brittany e Santana conversaram animadamente por uns quinze minutos, sem dar atenção a Sam, que aproveitou para colocar o assunto em dia com alguns conhecidos que estavam no camarote. Quando, no entanto, o papo dele com os rapazes se esgotou e o delas pareceu ir ficando cada vez mais animado, o garoto resolveu interromper, pedindo para falar com Britt por um instante, a alguns passos da outra menina.

"Britt, gata, eu sei que você encontrou sua amiga e tal, e que provavelmente vocês não se viam há algum tempo, mas a gente viu aqui pra curtir a noite, juntinhos, hum?" Perguntou, envolvendo alisando a cintura dela, e ganhando um sorriso.

"E se agente curtisse os três juntos? A Santie é tão legal!" Ela disse, entusiasmada, e olhou para ele, esperando uma resposta.

"Tudo bem. Ela pode ficar por aqui, um pouco mais, conversando com você, se vocês não me deixarem tão de fora." Concordou, ainda não muito convencido, vendo a garota assentir, puxando-o, em seguida, novamente para onde estava a amiga.

"Três cervejas pra gente aqui, amigão!" Ele pediu ao barman, sentando-se, mais uma vez, em um dos bancos do bar. "Uma rodada por minha conta, gata. Amigas da minha loirinha são minhas amigas também." Piscou para ela, que riu de um jeito safado.

Os três tomaram cerveja, falando sobre o show que tinha acabado de começar, finalmente, com Brittany posicionada entre as pernas de Sam, que, de vez em quando, falava uma gracinha no ouvido dela, ao mesmo tempo em que trocava olhares com Santana. Se ela tinha ficado por ali, dificultando as coisas para ele com Britt, só por ter sido colocada em segundo plano sem que esperasse, ele ia aproveitar e provocar.

O que não esperava era que o tédio de ter que ficar aguentando conversa de garotas, em vez de curtir o show agarrado a uma delas, fosse ser trocado, em pouco tempo, por uma das cenas mais excitantes que ele já tinha presenciado. Duas das garotas mais gostosas que ele conhecia, vestindo shorts que não tinham como ser mais curtos e continuar sendo chamados de shorts, dançavam muito próximas, ao som de Man, I feel like a woman, rebolando quase até o chão e subindo novamente, enquanto suas coxas roçavam maliciosamente umas nas outras.

Britt se virou de costas para Sant, que colocou uma das mãos em seu abdômen, enquanto elas continuavam a se mover grudadas uma na outra, e a morena de tipo latino ora passava o nariz atrás da orelha da loira, ora dizia algo em seu ouvido, que a fazia sorrir. A cena em si já seria extremamente excitante para um jovem como Sam, mas ainda o deixou mais sem fôlego lembrar que uma delas era a garota com quem ele estava ficando, naquela noite, e que a outra tinha acabado de se insinuar para ele nada discretamente.

Pouco antes, ele tinha pensado que elas o trocariam por uma conversa fútil sobre moda, séries de TV, comédias românticas e a vida dos outros, e isso o frustrara. Porém, agora, a julgar pelo jeito como diziam coisas ao pé do ouvido e o encaravam, simultaneamente, talvez ele não fosse ser deixado de lado, e sim ir embora ainda melhor acompanhado do que quando chegara ali.

IX.

"Eu preciso ir! Daqui a pouco ele vem aqui, achando que eu to passando mal ou qualquer coisa assim, e dá de cara com a gente." Tina, disse, preocupada, tentando afastar Mike de si. Ele já tinha uma das mãos dentro da camiseta de lycra que ela usava por baixo da camisa quadriculada de botão, a essa altura. Seus lábios sugavam a pontinha da orelha dela e seu corpo pressionava o dela fortemente contra a parede, fazendo com que ela sentisse toda a excitação do rapaz e isso aumentasse a dela.

"É isso." Teve uma ideia, mas não se separou nem um pouco dela, enquanto explicava. "Você vai dizer pra ele que não tá se sentindo bem e tá indo embora, mas que prefere que ele fique e não deixe de se divertir por sua causa, e a gente vai sumir daqui."

"Isso é perigoso, Mike. E se ele falar pros meus pais que eu fui embora cedo? Eu vou dizer pra eles que eu fui pra onde?" Os pais de Tina nunca tinham sido contra o namoro, muito pelo contrário. As famílias Chang e Cohen-Chang eram as únicas descendentes de asiáticos da região e tinham ficado felizes com a união. O que eles não aprovavam eram as idas e vindas, os encontros sem compromisso que seguiam aos términos. Além disso, ela jamais poderia assumir ter passado a noite com o ex, depois de ter saído para a festa acompanhada de um outro rapaz, que tinha a admiração de toda a família.

"Que merda, Tina!" Ele disse, soltando-a finalmente. "Eu to aqui, tentando me entender com você e, como sempre, você não facilita!" Reclamou, irritado, recolocando o chapéu. "Volta pra lá, então, e fica com o tampinha, que eu vou arrumar alguém que queira passar a noite comigo pra valer, e não só me agarrar na porta do banheiro."

"Mike... Mike!" Ela tentou chamar e ainda o seguiu até um certo ponto, mas então eles chegaram à parte clara do camarote e ela teve que desistir. Suspirou, derrotada, e juntou-se a Blaine, que se limitou a perguntar se estava tudo bem e pareceu convencido por sua resposta afirmativa.

Os dois se aproximaram da grade para observar o show e ele passou o braço em volta dos ombros dela, que olhou em volta e percebeu Mike ficar com o semblante ainda mais zangado. Pouquíssimas músicas depois, o descendente de coreanos já tinha tomado muitas cervejas mais, mas, ao contrário do que afirmara, não estava tentando a sorte com garota alguma, e observava Tina que, não resistindo, fez novo gesto sutil, pedindo que ele a encontrasse outra vez, no mesmo local de antes.

"Eu acho que a gente nunca vai se entender de verdade." Tina falou, quando ela e Mike se separaram, já sem ar, depois de alguns beijos intensos. Seus chapéus estavam jogados no chão, as pernas dela em volta do quadril dele, as mãos dela agarradas firmemente às costas e ao pescoço do rapaz, uma das dele segurando-a pela nuca e a outra passeando entre abdômen e seios.

"E eu sei que nunca vamos nos afastar." Ele rebateu, beijando o pescoço dela.

"Talvez se um de nós mudasse de cidade..."

"Nós escolhemos faculdades na mesma cidade pra poder continuar namorando, lembra?" Retorquiu, impaciente, encarando-a.

"E não deu certo!" Lembrou, frustrada.

"Eu não vivo seu os seus beijos, o seu cheiro..." Afirmou, deslizando os lábios pela mandíbula dela. "...as nossas brigas e reconciliações." Ela gemeu, puxando o corpo dele mais para junto do dela, com as mãos e os pés. "Mesmo que a gente viva a quilômetros de distância, sempre que a gente se encontrar, eu posso apostar que esse desejo vai continuar presente."

"Onde você deixou seu carro?"

"O que?" Ele parou o que estava fazendo, confuso.

"Que se dane! Eu vou dizer pro Blaine que to passando mal e torcer pra ele não falar com os meus pais, mas, se ele falar... que se dane!" Decidiu e fez Mike abriu um enorme sorriso. "Onde a gente se encontra?"

X.

"Eu não conheço você e isso é um grande erro, que eu pretendo consertar. Noah Puckerman." O garoto moreno ofereceu a mão à garota loira que tinha acabado com qualquer vontade sua de conhecer qualquer outra naquele camarote. "Ou simplesmente Puck, que é como todos me chamam."

"Quinn. Quinn Fabray." Ela apertou a mão dele, que a surpreendeu, levando a sua aos lábios e dando um beijo demorado, enquanto a encarava.

"Colega de faculdade da Santana, segundo eu soube. Eu também penso em estudar Administração, no futuro, mas, por enquanto, eu to aprendendo algumas coisas na prática, com meu pai. Você acha que o curso vale a pena, pra um futuro agropecuarista?" Normalmente, Puck não falaria sobre esse tipo de assunto, mas ele não sabia que outro interesse poderia ter em comum com uma garota que ele nem sabia de onde era. Também não sabia se ela era do tipo que ele poderia já chegar agarrando, como, no fundo, queria.

"Colega de quarto, na verdade. Eu estudo Direito." Corrigiu a ideia equivocada dele, que ficou sem saber o que mais poderia falar e apenas assentiu, fazendo com que ela risse. "Eu te conheci agora, mas algo me diz que você ficaria entediado com as teorias que a Sant estuda."

"Você é uma garota de visão! Eu sou mesmo um cara que gosta de aprender na prática."

"Também não deveria gostar de ir direto ao ponto, então?" Questionou, inclinando a cabeça para o lado e dando um sorrisinho de canto de lábios.

"Não convenceu nem um pouco esse papo de querer saber sobre estudos, né?" Riu, acompanhado por ela. "Eu fiquei louco, quando vi você! Você é linda... e gostosa pra caralho! É claro que eu pensei em partir pra cima, mas achei melhor ser cuidadoso, porque já tomei alguns foras memoráveis, na minha vida, e acabei várias noites com garotas pouco interessantes, nessa de ser direto com as melhores."

"Eu gostaria de ter visto como você é, partindo pra cima, Puckerman." Afirmou, mexendo na gola da camisa dele.

"Ainda tá em tempo, loira! Espero que esteja preparada pro meninão aqui." Comentou, tirando o chapéu depressa, para que não batesse no dela, e a puxou, enlaçando com um dos braços sua cintura, beijando sua boca e invadindo-a com a língua sem cerimônia.

Ela se agarrou à camisa dele e retribuiu com a mesma ansiedade o beijo. Ele largou o próprio chapéu no chão, ao lado, para poder segurá-la pela nuca, e o dela voou longe, caindo no meio da galera que lotava a parte de baixo do galpão. Ela o empurrou com vontade, encostando o corpo dele na grade e o dela no dele, mas se arrependeu quando a mão dele agarrou um dos lados de seu bumbum, porque ela podia estar gostando, mas não estava ali para dar um show à parte no meio da festa.

"O que foi? Eu fiz algo errado? Foi a mão...? Eu pego mais leve, eu juro." Ele disse, receoso de que tivesse colocado aquela noite a perder com um gesto um pouco mais afoito.

"Não. Na verdade... Puck, eu também não sou uma mulher de meias palavras. E nem preciso fazer um certo tipo com você, já que provavelmente eu nunca mais vou ver você na vida. Então... o que você acha de irmos pra algum lugar mais tranquilo e fazermos nossa própria festinha?" Sorriu, de forma sapeca.

XI.

"Eu terminei com o Brody e ainda não encontrei ninguém que valha a pena, então, sim, eu to solteira." Rachel falou, fazendo Finn sorrir. "Em relação a você ter ou não uma chance, que tal se a gente fosse até o bar, você me pagasse uma cerveja, a gente colocasse o papo em dia e, no final, eu deixasse você saber?" Sugeriu e ele tencionou, largando as mãos dela, enfiando uma das mãos no bolso e coçando a nuca com a outra.

"Eu... não tenho como te pagar uma cerveja. Eu to zerado." Informou, envergonhado. "Foram o Puck e o Sam que pagaram as minhas."

"Como assim, Finn?" Ela riu. "Eles aceitam crédito aqui." Deu de ombros.

"O meu cartão foi bloqueado... por limite estourado." Acrescentou, ainda mais sem jeito.

"Nossa! Que gastador, hein!"

"Não é bem assim." Assegurou, mas não quis entrar em detalhes. "Me desculpa por não poder te pagar uma mísera cerveja. Isso me faz sentir horrível! Mas, Rachel..." Ele tomou coragem e fez carinho no rosto dela. "Eu posso ser um simples estudante de História e atendente do Starbucks, em meio expediente, mas eu te garanto que eu sei o que fazer pra agradar uma garota como você." O carinho suave e as palavras dele fizeram um calor gostoso tomar conta do corpo dela, mas também a deixaram cheia de dúvidas.

"Finn, você de simples não tem nada! O seu pai tem tanto dinheiro quanto o meu." Riu.

"Rach... meu pai não fala comigo há um ano. Ele disse que, se eu estudasse pra ser professor, eu deveria esquecer que sou filho dele." Foi a vez dela de segurar a mão dele, mostrando apoio, pois viu que o assunto o incomodava. "Depois disso, ele só tem pago pra mim aquilo que ele é legalmente obrigado a pagar, e por intermédio da minha mãe. Eu ainda tinha alguma esperança de que, vindo pra cá, a gente pudesse se entender, mas ele me ignorou pelos últimos três dias."

"Eu sinto muito, Finn."

"Tá tudo bem. Eu fiz uma escolha." Asseverou. "E, de qualquer forma, eu sinto que a minha vinda pra cá vai valer a pena, mesmo que eu não me entenda com meu pai." Disse, observando seus dedos entrelaçados, e então segurou o rosto dela com a outra mão e olhou diretamente em seus olhos. "Eu vou ficar com a menina mais linda desse lugar... a garota com quem eu sonhei quase a minha vida toda." Ela não conteve um suspiro e involuntariamente desviou o olhar dos olhos dele para os lábios, encorajando-o a acabar com a distância que ainda havia entre os dois e beijá-la.

"Parece que você tem chance, afinal, né?" Brincou e os dois riram, se abraçando e trocando mais alguns beijos rápidos. "Vem, que sou eu quem vai te pagar uma cerveja, então. E eu também quero ir ali pra perto da grade, curtir o show." Chamou, pegando a mão dele, que a seguiu.

Depois de pegar as bebidas, eles foram para um ponto do camarote com vista perfeita do palco, de onde ficaram observando o show de uma banda local, que interpretava canções country famosas, como On The Road Again, Achy Breaky Heart, Jolene, Need You Now e How do I live. As mais animadas fizeram a morena dançar e Finn, que era desajeitado demais para se arriscar nisso, ficar observando e quase precisar de um babador, e as mais lentas criaram o clima perfeito para eles ficarem abraçados, trocando carinhos e os beijos mais maravilhosos que eles já tinham experimentado na vida.

"Você não vai se arrepender de ter me dado uma chance, princesa." Ele falou no ouvido dela, causando-lhe um frio na espinha e fazendo com que ela o abraçasse mais forte. "Eu te prometo que os próximos dias vão ser os melhores dias das nossas vidas, e a gente jamais vai esquecer esse momento." Ele a beijou de novo, com as mãos enterradas nos cabelos dela, enquanto ela se agarrava ao cinto dele.

"E pra onde a gente vai, Finny? Eu não poderia passar o cartão que é pago pelos meus pais num motel." Lamentou.

"Ei! Você já tá pensando nisso, é?" Riu.

"Você não?" Ela se afastou um pouco, decepcionada.

"É claro que sim!" Ele a puxou de volta, envolvendo-a em seus grandes e aconchegantes braços. "Eu penso em ter você desde que eu era virgem, princesa." Confessou, constrangido. "Eu sonhei e fantasiei com você tantas vezes, que eu mal posso acreditar que isso pode mesmo acontecer. É claro que eu quero transar com você! Só não esperava que você fosse falar nisso e muito menos tão rápido."

"Não é como se a gente tivesse muito tempo, né? Você mesmo falou em dias! Eu queria ver de uma vez o que você sabe fazer e, se você se garante mesmo, a gente pelo menos ainda teria esses próximos dias pra repetir a dose." Disse, com uma coragem que nem ela sabia de onde estava vindo. Talvez, por ela não estar acostumada a se aventurar, ela estivesse apenas decidindo que, já que o estava fazendo, que fosse por completo. Talvez fosse simplesmente porque ele era Finn Hudson, com quem ela secretamente também já tinha fantasiado, com quem queria tudo que pudesse ter, sem perder nada por pudor ou orgulho.

"Então, você... passaria essa noite comigo?" Perguntou, nervoso, ainda incrédulo.

"Se a gente conseguisse pensar em um lugar."

"Isso não é problema, princesa. Eu não to na casa dos meus pais. Eu to passando esses dias na casa velha da fazenda... sozinho." Mordeu o lábio, pela primeira vez na vida vendo algo de positivo no tratamento de silêncio que estava recebendo do pai e que o tinha feito decidir não dormir em seu velho quarto.

Aquela viagem seria muito melhor do que ele poderia ter sequer imaginado!


	3. Chapter 3

XII.

Finn levou Rachel direto para o quarto da casa onde estava hospedado, depois de terem saído da festa antes mesmo que ela terminasse. Sentou-se na cama, puxando-a, de modo que ela ficasse de pé entre suas pernas, e desfez devagar o nó da camisa quadriculada que ela usava. Abriu os botões, deixando-a com uma camiseta coladinha no corpo, e alisando sua barriga e cintura, enquanto a olhava nos olhos e repetia o quanto ela era linda.

Ela sussurrou em seu ouvido que ele também era lindo, gostoso, e que o cheiro dele a enlouquecia. Afirmou não saber como tinha sido capaz de controlar seu desejo por ele por tanto tempo, e agarrou-o pelos cabelos da nuca, beijando-o com intensidade. Ele abriu a própria camisa, em meio ao beijo, e se livrou dela, e os dois se separaram apenas para jogar longe as peças que usavam por baixo.

Ele brincou com os seios dela, admirando-os como a uma pintura das mais belas, enquanto a garota tirava o short, mais apressada do que ele para um momento de maior intimidade. Percebendo isso, ele parou de tocá-la, mesmo que rapidamente já pudesse sentir enorme falta do contato de suas peles, para arrancar botas, meias, a calça de sarja e até a boxer preta.

A essa altura, Rachel já estava sobre a cama e se ajoelhou perto dele, mordendo sua barriga e beijando-o até a virilha. Subiu os olhos, buscando os dele, dilatados de luxúria, e deu um sorriso antes de segurar seu pênis, masturbando-o um pouco e, enfim, lambendo toda a sua extensão. Ele achou que deveria pará-la e fazer amor com ela, porém, apesar de seus protestos, ela só ficou satisfeita depois de ter desfrutado de todo o produto do prazer que ele jorrou em sua boca.

A morena apreciava que ele soubesse ser sensível e delicado, mas eles já tinham trocado carinhos suficientes na festa e ela agora queria dar vazão ao desejo carnal. Deitou-se e pediu que ele lhe desse prazer, então ele seguiu seus comandos e introduziu dois dedos na intimidade dela, enquanto sugava seu clitóris, para se refrear apenas quando ele atingiu o ápice pela segunda vez.

Não foi preciso muito tempo de descanso e, depois de providenciar um preservativo, ele escorregou para dentro dela com facilidade, aproveitando toda a umidade que criara com sua língua. Os dois ficaram conectados por um tempo, aproveitando todo o contato, e eventualmente ambos sentiram o corpo responder em sua forma mais explosiva.

XIII.

Mike estava jogado na cama do quarto de motel para onde tinha levado Tina, porque nenhum dos dois poderia simplesmente aparecer com o outro na casa de seus pais. Apenas um lençol fino cobria a parte mais íntima do corpo dele, que estava quase pegando no sono enquanto a garota tomava um banho demorado, que começara com a sua companhia. Esperava ter uma boa noite de sono, finalmente, depois de várias em claro com saudades dela e pensando sobre como seria encontrá-la de novo.

A garota subiu na cama, indo até ele e mordendo a ponta de sua orelha, de forma provocativa. Ele deu um gemido gostoso, mas continuou de olhos fechados com a cabeça afundada, de lado, no travesseiro. Conhecia bem demais a ex-namorada e sabia que ela iria continuar provocando até que conseguisse a rendição dele, principalmente porque tinha certeza de que ela também o conhecia o suficiente para saber que ele não era tão resistente quanto tentava demonstrar, quando se tratava dela.

Tina deu um beijo molhado no mamilo de Chang, que se virou, ficando de barriga para cima. Beijou o abdômen dele, repetidas vezes, até que ele segurou seu cabelo, com firmeza apenas suficiente, guiando-a para baixo. Ela afastou o lençol, segurando o membro ereto dele e fazendo um movimento lento com as mãos, antes de aproximar a boca e encostar os lábios suavemente na pontinha do pênis, torturando um pouco com tamanha delicadeza e demora.

Ele protestou, chamando o nome dela, que riu, maldosamente, mas então fez o que ele queria, colocando seu sexo na boca, pouco a pouco, e indo até o fim, além de aumentar o ritmo. Aquilo era bom demais e ele não demoraria muito para gozar se ela continuasse, mas não era assim que ele queria seu orgasmo, pois desejava que a noite fosse inteiramente dos dois, sem desempates.

Então, ele a deteve, puxou-a para cima de si e tocou sua intimidade, fazendo com que ficasse igualmente excitada, para penetrá-la pela terceira vez naquela noite, que já tinha se convertido em madrugada àquela altura. Os dois se movimentaram em sintonia e, quase juntos, encontraram o alívio que procuravam para tanto fogo. Ficaram deitados, lado a lado, satisfeitos e cansados, mas não conseguiram pegar logo no sono.

XIV.

Puck abriu, com dificuldade, a porta do apartamento que ele tinha na cidade, por trabalhar com o pai, mas não querer ser o único de seu grupo de amigos a continuar morando com a família, depois de sair da escola. Era complicado fazer qualquer coisa com Quinn arranhando levemente o pescoço dele e esfregando a perna na sua, mas ele prometia a sai mesmo que logo tomaria o controle da situação.

Antes mesmo de fechar o acesso à residência, ele já estava com os lábios colados nos dela e sentindo a língua da garota se enroscar na sua. Batendo enfim a porta, encostou o corpo da loira nela, pressionando-o com o seu, tirando das mãos dela os chapéus dos dois, que ela carregava, e jogando-os longe, sem olhar para onde.

Ela puxou o lábio inferior dele com os dentes, mostrando que também estava a fim de sexo intenso e não de romance. Arrancou a blusa dele rápido, fazendo com que caíssem alguns botões que ela não tivera paciência para abrir, mas fez questão de manter intacta a própria blusa, com a qual voltaria à casa da família de Santana, e aproveitou para tirá-la fazendo um pequeno show particular de striptease para ele.

Ele admirou os seios dela, quando ficaram expostos, e logo sugou um deles com alguma forma, o que provavelmente deixaria marcas. Ela não se preocupou, no entanto, e, ao ser deitada na cama, surpreendeu Noah, empurrando-o contra o colchão e espalhando beijos por seu peitoral. Fazendo isso, abriu o fecho éclair da calça dele, livrando-se do jeans e da cueca de uma vez, e passando a língua pela virilha dele de modo provocante, antes de se afastar, frustrando as expectativas dele, para que ele se livrasse de suas botas, enquanto ela também tirava tudo o que faltava para ficar nua.

Os dois se beijaram, se tocaram, exploraram com lábios e línguas um ao outro, até estarem preparados e se encontrarem em uma gostosa penetração. Primeiro ele ficou por cima e depois foi a vez dela, mas, antes mesmo de gozarem pela primeira vez, os dois ainda mudaram de posição e ele a invadiu por trás, com ela equilibrada em quatro apoios. Ele deu alguns tapas na bunda dela, que gritava, sentindo um pouco de dor, mas muito mais prazer.

Quando estava prestes a conseguir o êxtase que buscava, ele deslizou uma das mãos que segurava o quadril dela para sua intimidade, pressionando o monte de Vênus, e fazendo com que todo o corpo dela vibrasse pela primeira vez naquela noite.

XV.

Brittany e Santana estavam nuas sobre a enorme cama redonda, coberta de lençóis de cetim vermelho, da maior e mais luxuosa suíte do único motel da cidade de Ray. Sam, sentado em uma poltrona, próximo à cama, apenas as observava, enquanto as duas garotas trocavam beijos nos quais ele podia facilmente ver suas línguas se explorando. As mãos das garotas tocavam os corpos uma da outra delicadamente, e os gemidos que saiam de suas bocas ainda eram baixinhos e ouvidos apenas porque, não fosse por eles, o silêncio no quarto seria completo.

Santana lambeu toda a volta da orelha da loira que dividia o leito com ela, de olhos fechados, mas quando acabou olhou para o rapaz que se encontrava no cômodo com elas, sorrindo maliciosamente. As únicas exigências que a morena tinha feito, ao sugerir que os três passassem a noite juntos, tinham sido que ele pagasse o melhor quarto disponível e que desse às duas um tempo para desfrutarem exclusivamente uma da outra, antes de passar a participar da brincadeira. Observar tinha sido permitido desde o início e somente isso já era algo melhor do que qualquer outra experiência sua.

Evans não resistiu a colocar a mão dentro da própria calça, que ainda vestia, quando Brit mordiscou o mamilo de Santana, que soltou seu primeiro gritinho de prazer. Ajoelhadas na cama, elas voltaram a se beijar, mas seus toques eram menos sutis que antes e os barulhos mais altos. Então, quando Santie apertou a coxa da parceira e foi subindo em direção à sua intimidade, esta foi a deixa para a outra se deitar e oferecer completamente seu corpo à exploração.

Santana começou tocando o clitóris dela, que abriu as pernas, se expondo ainda mais, o que permitiu um toque mais profundo dos dedos da morena entre seus grandes lábios. A loira moveu o quadril, aumentando a pressão que estava experimentando, mas a outra garota não se demorou muito nessa atividade, querendo mais. Depois de lamber os dedos sugestivamente, deitou-se com o rosto próximo à intimidade de Brit e usou a língua para terminar o que tinha começado com a mão.

Depois que o gozo atingiu a menina, ela não se preocupou em descansar e empurrou a amiga com benefícios, para que fosse a vez desta de ficar na posição horizontal e de ser receptora das carícias. Começou tocando-lhe a intimidade, com uma das mãos em concha, pressionando a palma da mão na altura do clitóris, enquanto passava seus lábios por todo o seio de Santie. Depois, quando sentiu a menina impaciente, desceu, beijando-a por todo o caminho até a vulva, e lambendo-a até que também atingisse o ápice.

Sam pensou que enfim chegara sua tão sonhada hora de participar, mas ainda teve que esperar ambas descansarem um pouco, trocando carinhos típicos de namoradas, e não de amigas, além de começarem tudo de novo, excitando uma à outra, inclusive com contato direto entre suas intimidades, que quase as levou a um novo orgasmo cada uma, para só então convidarem-no para a festa da qual ele mesmo estava sendo, ironicamente, o anfitrião.

XVI.

"E agora, Mike? O que a gente vai fazer?" Tina perguntou de repente, séria, estragando um pouco o clima de romance, mesmo que continuasse deitada no peito do rapaz. "Porque... tudo bem, eu vi que a gente não consegue ficar longe uma do outro. Mas o fato é que também não dá pra eu namorar um cara com quem eu só não to brigando, se tiver transando!" Observou.

"A gente precisa dar um jeito de não ficar brigando." Ele deu uma resposta um tanto quanto óbvia.

"Mas como?"

"Não sei." Ele suspirou, mas ficou pensativo. "Não tem aquele filme lá, que você me fez ver duas vezes, o tal do "À prova de fogo", em que o cara tem algumas coisas a fazer pra melhorar o casamento? A gente meio que podia adaptar." Sugeriu. "A gente podia pedir algumas coisas, um pro outro, que o outro teria que fazer... não poderia se negar."

"E depois, se a gente percebesse que começou a brigar de novo, sentaria pra conversar e faria novos pedidos, talvez." Ela complementou, levantando-se do peito dele e se apoiando no cotovelo.

"Ótimo! Eu já tenho até um primeiro pedido pra você." Afirmou, mexendo no cabelo dela. "Vem morar comigo! Metade das nossas brigas são por causa daquele chinês que fica atrás de você, no seu dormitório."

"Tudo bem. Eu queria mesmo sair de lá. Só não entendo você com ciúmes de um cara baixinho e gordinho como o Takeshi."

"Não é ciúme, porque eu sei que você não ficaria com ele. É simplesmente não gostar de alguém atrás de você o tempo todo, sendo abusado, cara de pau."

"Eu me mudo, mas o meu primeiro pedido tem a ver com isso. A gente precisa de uma empregada, nem que seja uma vez por semana. Um quarto das nossas brigas é por causa da bagunça que você faz."

"Eu já to procurando alguém, pra falar a verdade. Desde antes da nossa briga. Eu queria te fazer uma surpresa."

"Sério?" Ela ficou toda boba e deu um grande sorriso.

"Sério." Ele segurou o rosto dela e beijou seus lábios, docemente. "Meu segundo pedido é que você não conte pros seus pais, toda vez que a gente se desentender, amor. Eles sempre gostaram de mim, mas agora eles pensam que sou eu que provoco todas as brigas, e não acham mais que eu sirvo pra você. Até fizeram uma pressão pra você sair com aquele cara, não foi?"

"Foi." Confirmou. "Aliás, foi tão estranho o jeito dele quando eu fui falar que ia embora! Ele me deu um sorriso que pareceu meio... irônico." Franziu a testa.

"Deve ter sido impressão." Ele a puxou de volta para seu peito. "Tem mais algum pedido ou vai pensar em algum?"

"Promete não implicar por eu querer passar um tempo com a minha família, enquanto a gente estiver aqui em Ray? A gente tem todo o tempo do mundo juntos e eu só os vejo duas vezes por ano."

"Tudo bem pra mim. Assim, eu posso até passar um tempo com eles também... e com meus pais." Sorriu e ela retribuiu o gesto.

"Namorados de novo, então?"

"Namorados pra sempre." Declarou, selando o acordo com um beijo apaixonado.

XVII.

"Essa foi a melhor noite de toda a minha vida, Rach." Finn falou, enquanto ela deslizava dois dedos pela barriga dele, deitada com a cabeça em seu peito.

"Também foi muito especial para mim, Finny." Respondeu, sincera, sentindo-se extremamente relaxada pelo cafuné que ele fazia em seus cabelos.

"Será que algum dia eu vou ter uma noite com você que você vai chamar também de a melhor noite da sua vida, princesa?" Perguntou, mas era mais a expressão de uma curiosidade do que algo que ela pudesse responder.

"Quem sabe? Você vai ter os próximos dias pra tentar esse recorde." Brincou.

"Você vai ser mesmo minha pelos próximos dias?" Questionou, movendo-se para que pudessem se olhar.

"E por que não?" Ela deu de ombros. "Nunca ninguém foi tão carinhoso comigo, e eu nunca me senti tão desejada, ao mesmo tempo." Sorriu.

"Eu prometo fazer tudo que eu puder, nesses próximos dias, pra que você se sinta assim o tempo todo. Me belisca pra eu ter certeza de que não to sonhando?" Pediu e ela deu uma gargalhada, não obedecendo.

"Deixa de ser bobo, garoto! Você fala como se eu fosse uma garota impossível, um ser inalcançável, ou você fosse um nerd sem graça, que nunca pegou ninguém."

"Tudo bem que eu nunca tive problema com garotas e que você não é uma artista de quem eu tenho um pôster na parede, mas, ainda assim, é difícil de acreditar, Rachel. Você sempre foi a minha princesa e você sabe disso! Mas eu só podia ser seu amigo e tinha que aturar você namorando aquele..." Bufou. "Desculpa."

"Tudo bem." Ela acariciou o rosto dele, tentando tirar a tensão que se instalara ali. "O Brody era a preferência dos meus pais, era um cara bonito, me tratava bem, e eu nunca levei em consideração que eu tinhas outra opções, Finn. Eu sabia do seu interesse, é verdade, mas não tinha certeza se você ia me levar a sério."

"Eu teria sido o melhor namorado do mundo pra você, princesa." Assegurou, um pouco triste.

"Nada de tristeza, Finn!" Reclamou. "Nós estamos aqui, agora, não estamos?"

"E eu vou te fazer muito feliz, enquanto eu estiver por perto. Você vai ver." Prenunciou.

"Você já mostrou que sabe o que fazer com uma garota." Declarou, verdadeira.

"Mostrei?" Sorriu, assumindo um tom maroto.

"Mostrou, apesar..."

"Apesar?"

"De uma ou outra demonstraçãozinha a mais não cair nada mal." Sugeriu, e ele não perdeu tempo em cobri-la de beijos e mostrar, mais uma vez, do que era capaz.


	4. Chapter 4

XVIII.

Sam praticamente não tinha conseguido dormir e fitava sua própria imagem no espelho do teto do quarto, deitado entre lençóis brilhantes, com Santana à sua esquerda e Brittany à direita, adormecidas. Sentia-se ainda delirante, ao lembrar da madrugada que passara com elas, das quatro mãos deslizando por seu corpo ao mesmo tempo, de lábios carnudos e famintos nos seus, enquanto outros sugavam todas as forças de seu corpo atlético.

Sempre desejara a morena a seu lado e, ao conhecer a loira, ficara encantado com sua ingenuidade e simplicidade, com o jeito como ela sorria simpática para todo e qualquer cliente do restaurante em que trabalhava como garçonete, não tratando-o melhor nem pior por ele ser um cliente diário e deixar gorjetas generosas. Não pensara ter chance de levar nenhuma das duas para a cama e teria sugerido uma camisa de força a qualquer pessoa que afirmasse que ele teria as duas, principalmente ao mesmo tempo.

Brittany acordou, mas, ainda com preguiça, apenas se aconchegou nos braços dele, fechando os olhos, mais uma vez. Santana, percebendo o movimento, abriu os seus, sorrindo maliciosamente para o loiro, e beijando seu pescoço, enquanto tocava o bumbum da outra menina. Não demorou muito para que os três repetissem a brincadeira de horas antes, dando prazer uns aos outros, antes de Sam pagar a conta, que incluía uma garrafa de Moët & Chandon Rose Imperial e patê de foies grãs servido com geleia de amora, escolhidos por Santana.

"É uma surpresa até, que em algum lugar dessa cidade se achem itens tão sofisticados." Ela afirmou, quando ele soltou um alto assobio ao receber a conta. "Você não esperava desfrutar de algo tão bom e pagar barato, né?"

"Eu só me assustei, ok? Não to me recusando a pagar."

"É bom se acostumar, se quiser ter outras noites como essa, comigo e a Brit. Não sou mulher de tomar cerveja e comer qualquer porcaria!"

"Eu não gostei muito daquela coisa salgada com doce, não." Brittany afirmou, simplória. "Prefiro os hambúrgueres lá do restaurante, com cheddar e bacon."

"Eu também prefiro os sanduíches do Annette's, linda." Ele afirmou, se aproximando dela e abraçando-a pela cintura.

"Isso me lembra que, infelizmente, eu tenho hora." Ela falou, se afastando, depois de dar um beijo rápido nele, que pegou as chaves do carro, para levar a loira para seu local de trabalho e buscar Quinn, no mesmo local, a fim de deixá-la, junto com Santana, na fazenda dos Lopez.

XIX.

Como os outros três, Quinn e Puck não tinham dormido muito, mas, mesmo assim, quando ela despertou, estava cheia de energia e de vontade de gastá-la. Não teve paciência para ficar peitada esperando que seu acompanhante acordasse espontaneamente e puxou o lençol dele, começando a beijar sua barriga. Ainda havia tempo para um pouco mais de ação, já que ela tinha marcado de encontrar Santana apenas na hora do almoço, em uma lanchonete, para voltarem juntas para casa, dizendo que estavam com Rachel ou Tina.

Os beijos no abdômen de Noah logo despertaram o garoto, que gemeu em aprovação, encorajando a loira a fazer carícias mais ousadas, arranhando suas coxas e tocando seu membro de leve. Quando a resposta física veio e ela o sentiu endurecer sob seus dedos, a boca foi ao encontro das mãos e a língua experimento-o de cima a baixo, como a um pirulito daqueles que não cabem na boca.

Quinn começou a torturar o rapaz com suas mãos, lábios e língua. Quando mais ele pedia intensidade e rapidez, mas suaves e lentos eram seus toques. Quando ela colocou todo o pênis dele na boca, indo fundo e tirando como se fizesse parte de um pornô em câmera lenta, ele perdeu as estribeiras e a puxou para cima, beijando-a, enquanto a empurrava contra a cama e ficava em cima dela, prendendo suas pernas com as dele e as mãos dela com um de seus braços, elevando-a acima da cabeça da menina.

Foi ele quem a torturou, então. Beijou sua mandíbula, pescoço, colo, barriga, seios, coxas, sem nenhuma demonstração de presa e, só depois, realmente deu atenção a seus mamilos rijos, lambendo e sugando, enquanto dois de seus dedos tocavam sua intimidade, sem penetrá-la ou dar pressão suficiente a seu clitóris. Ela começou a tentar soltar-se de seu domínio, em vão, e bufou em frustração, depois de um tempo.

"O que você quer, gatinha arisca?" Puck perguntou, rindo.

"Que você me solte." Ela disse com raiva.

"Por que? Tá tão gostoso assim!" Debochou.

"Eu quero usar minhas mãos." Limitou-se a afirmar Quinn.

"Tudo bem, tudo bem. Acho que já dei o troco o suficiente." Afirmou, soltando os braços dela, para que se arrepender um segundo depois quando levou um belo golpe no rosto. "Uau! Mas é mesmo uma fera, hein!" Ele riu, mas segurou os braços dela outra vez contra o colchão, agora ao lado do corpo. "Só que tapa na cara não foi legal, gata. Não é assim que se trata um homem." Falou sério. "Eu não vou revidar, é claro, porque não bato em mulher. Mas eu vou te colocar direitinho no seu lugar!"

Ele segurou os cabelos dela com força, fazendo sua cabeça pender para trás, e beijou o pescoço e os seios dela, mais uma vez provocando-a. Demonstrou a ela que, com os sem as mãos liberadas, ela não podia com ele, se fosse sua vontade subjugá-la. Levou alguns tapas nos braços, nas costas, nos ombros, mas não afrouxou nem um pouco sua pegada ou parou de acariciar o corpo dela. Somente quando jovem parou de lutar ele largou suas madeixas, trocando um beijo furioso com ela.

Os dois transaram na cama, no chão, quando ela fingiu tentar fugir dele e foi derrubada, e no banheiro, quando estavam se preparando para encontrar a amiga na casa de quem ela estava hospedada, o que fez com que chegassem alguns minutos atrasados. A demora só não foi um problema porque Lopez também estava ocupada demais para ser pontual naquela tarde.

XX.

Finn abriu os olhos devagar, ajustando-se à claridade e lamentando não ter fechado as cortinas do quarto em que dormira com Rachel. Um sorriso surgiu em seu rosto, quando ele recordou a noite maravilhosa que eles tinham vivido, entre momentos de sexo intenso e de trocas de carinho doces. Depois de tanto tempo de espera por um momento como aquele ao lado da morena, ele teria continuado trancado na casa com ela por dias e dias, se pudesse, mas a encontrou trocando de roupa, para ir embora.

"Bom dia." Ela desejou, ajoelhando-se na cama e beijando o rosto dele.

"Bom dia." Ele a segurou pela nuca, beijando atrás de sua orelha e sussurrando nela. "Fica mais! Só mais um pouco." Suplicou.

"Eu preciso ir, Finn. Minha mãe já vai me fazer um interrogatório, com certeza, por mais que eu tenha avisado que dormiria fora. Se eu não almoçar em casa, também vou ouvir reclamações."

"Você vai dizer que estava na casa de uma das meninas?"

"Pro meu pai, sim, porque ele preferi fingir que acredita que eu sou virgem. Pra minha mãe, não. Ela saberia ser mentira e nós não mentimos uma para a outra."

"Mas a Shelby não vai gostar de saber que você dormiu comigo, né? Deve ter esperanças de que você volte com o Brody."

"Na verdade, não. Ela me deu força, quando terminei com ele. Ela concordou que ir pra Europa, só por causa dele, não era a coisa certa pra mim."

"E o Leroy? Se eu for lá, te pedir em casamento, ele me coloca pra fora com uma espingarda?" Brincou e ela riu.

"Meus pais sempre gostaram de você, Finn. O Brody só era o preferido porque mostrava muito interesse pelas coisas da fazenda. Ficava horas e horas, conversando com meu pai sobre a produção e as vendas. Acho que ele o via como alguém que poderia dar continuidade aos negócios, já que eu só me interesso pelos animais e sempre deixei claro que ia estudar veterinária."

"Se sua mãe não vai te deserdar por ficar comigo, então, fica mais." Pediu de novo, colocando a mão dentro da blusa dela.

"Ela vai me deserdar se eu perder o almoço sagrado em família, Finny." Disse, com dificuldade, fechando os olhos ao sentir os lábios dele em seu pescoço. "E a gente tem o dia todo pela frente, lá no festival."

"Lá, eu não vou poder fazer isso." Observou, tocando o seio dela. "Ou isso." Falou, tocando seu sexo, coberto apenas pela calcinha, já que ela ainda não tinha vestido o short jeans.

"Mas vai poder fazer, muitas vezes, isso." Assegurou, beijando-o. "Não é bom?"

"Não é bom. É uma das melhores coisas desse mundo! Mas me deixa com mais vontade ainda de fazer o resto!" Soltou o ar, frustrado.

"Você vai poder fazer o resto mais tarde, seu bobo." Apertou a bochecha dele, como se fosse uma criança.

"Você vem pra cá comigo, de novo?" Ele perguntou, dando um sorriso enorme que iluminava seu rosto e que também o fazia parecer um garotinho.

"Tá viciado, Finn Hudson?" Riu, mas ele respondeu seriamente.

"Você não sabe mesmo o tamanho do que eu sinto por você, não é, princesa?" Questionou, sem esperar resposta, assustando um pouco a menina com sua intensidade, mas também fazendo com que ela tivesse vontade de se entregar e receber tudo que ele tinha para oferecer a ela.

Sem tecer qualquer comentário, ela se deitou enfim na cama, colando o corpo e os lábios nos dele. Descartou a camiseta que tinha vestido e deixou que ele tirasse sua calcinha, devagar, enquanto distribuía beijos por toda a sua perna. Sentiu os lábios dele em sua virilha e depois a língua buscando caminho para dentro dela, mas não deixou que ele se detivesse muito tempo nessa tarefa, querendo sentir o corpo dele sobre o seu.

Em meio a beijos, gemidos, sussurros, toques distribuídos por todos os lugares, seus corpos febris roçando um no outro e a conjunção perfeita de suas carnes, o prazer foi crescendo e o orgasmo os atingiu. Foi a primeira vez em que Rachel percebeu que talvez tivesse sido perigoso, para seu coração e sua saúde mental, permitir-se viver aquela experiência com Finn, mas ela também teve certeza de que era tarde demais para tentar se afastar.

XXI.

Tina, que tinha voltado para casa antes do amanhecer, não querendo levantar suspeitas sobre sua noite com Mike antes de, pelo menos, conversar com Blaine e seus pais a respeito de ter reatado com o ex, a essa altura já estava no rodeio. A garota tinha ido justamente com o mais novo dos Anderson até o local, para ter uma conversa com ele a sós, antes de se reunir com as amigas e o próprio namorado. Ele parecia ser um cara legal e ela esperava que ele não ficasse aborrecido por perder a companhia dela.

"Blaine, eu queria conversar com você sobre ontem." Iniciou o assunto, enquanto caminhavam lado a lado, em direção às barracas de comida.

"Sobre você ter ido embora cedo para transar com seu ex?" Perguntou, sorrindo, e ela agradeceu mentalmente o fato de não estar comendo ou bebendo nada ainda, pois teria provavelmente engasgado.

"Como...?"

"Eu vi o jeito como você e o garoto oriental se olhavam, e imaginei que fosse seu ex, porque sua mãe já tinha me avisado que ele era coreano, como vocês, e que provavelmente viria para o festival." Deu de ombros. "Quando você e ele sumiram juntos, duas vezes, e depois você resolveu ir embora e ele também foi, eu tive certeza. Como foi, se não for indiscreto da minha parte? Vocês voltaram a namorar ou foi só um revival?"

"Eu to tão envergonhada por ter mentido pra você, Blaine. E também subestimado a sua capacidade de perceber as coisas. Me desculpa!"

"Relaxa!" Ele riu.

"Além disso, você era meu par e..."

"Tina, eu vim com você porque nossos pais pediram. Eu não pretendia ficar com você." Ela se assustou com o jeito direto dele de dizer que não tinha interesse nela, o que ficou claro em seu semblante. "Não me leva a mal." Ele disse, entre divertido e envergonhado, pela confusão que estava causando na cabeça dela. "Não é que você não seja uma garota legal..."

"Não precisa se explicar! Você foi empurrado pra mim pelos nossos pais, e não tem problema eu não fazer seu tipo. Eu só não esperava que fosse tão direto, depois de ter topado vir comigo, mas eu mereci, já que fui eu mesma quem foi embora."

"Você aceita guardar um segredo, Tina?" Ele perguntou, parando de caminhar e ficando de frente para ela, que assentiu. "Nenhuma garota faz o meu tipo. Entende?" Ela levou às mãos à boca e arregalou os olhos, surpresa. "É essa a reação que eu causo, por não fazer o tipo estereotipado." Ele suspirou.

"Eu não tenho nada contra, ok? Foi só surpreendente! E por que o segredo, aliás? Estamos no século vinte e um!"

"Ainda não sei disse aos meus pais e certamente ouvir de estranhos não seria a melhor maneira pra eles saberem."

"Seu segredo tá guardado comigo, eu juro. Mas e o resto do pessoal? Se você passar esses dias com a gente, aqui no festival, talvez eles desconfiem." Afirmou, preocupada.

"É por isso que eu vou contar pra minha família hoje à noite. Até porque eu to de olho em alguém que conheci ontem no show." Cutucou a nova amiga, animado, e voltou a caminhar para as barracas, onde compraram um cachorro-quente cada um e refrigerantes.

"Quem é o carinha misterioso? Será que eu conheço?" Ela perguntou, quando eles ocuparam uma mesa juntos, para comer em paz.

"Você vai saber hoje à noite, se meus pais não me matarem e eu voltar pra cá." Riu. "E você, afinal, voltou ou não voltou com o seu ex complicado, hum?" Ela apenas abriu um sorriso largo em resposta, antes de morder seu sanduíche.

XXII.

Nos próximos dias, o grupo de amigos se divertiu bastante junto. Tina e Mike andavam de mãos dadas e trocavam carinhos em público, por serem namorados, e Finn e Rachel agiam do mesmo jeito, apesar de não terem compromisso. Sam andava com Santana o tempo todo, e passeava de braços dados com Brittany e ela, nos momentos em que a garçonete estava de folga. No meio das pessoas, porém, ele só ganhava beijos da loira, enquanto a morena agia como melhor amiga dos dois, para entre quatro paredes dividir um com o outro.

Quinn e Puck se faziam de difíceis no começo de cada dia, porém, cedo ou tarde, estavam aos beijos e, muitas vezes, corriam para baixo de alguma arquibancada ou iam para o apartamento dele, para ficar sozinhos. Blaine, por sua vez, depois de conversar com os pais e, felizmente, receber apoio, apresentara a todos um rapaz chamado Kurt, com quem estava ficando, que era filho de Burt Hummel, político local e um dos patrocinadores do evento.

As tardes e noites dos onze incluíram churrasco a beira da piscina na fazenda dos Cohen-Chang, passeio à cavalo na dos Berry e uma noite de jogos no apartamento de Puck, além de voltas nos brinquedos do parque de diversões armado na cidade para o festival. Eles também observavam, e alguns até participavam, das danças coreografadas que aconteciam nas tendas do evento à noite, bem como dançavam a dois, quando um country mais lento tocava.

O rodeio em si era apenas parte de um evento grande, com várias palcos nos quais se apresentavam cantores da região, muitas barracas de comida, bebida e jogos, algumas arrecadando dinheiro para a igreja da cidade e outras simplesmente fazendo a renda da população aumentar por um período. Nenhum dos onze se interessava em ir até a arena ver os peões montados nos touros, mas eles curtiam ver os moradores e os turistas reunidos, com seus chapéus e botas de couro, as suas roupas cheias de franjas ou em estampa xadrez. Era tudo muito diferente do que eles vivenciavam durante o resto do ano, depois de terem saído de Wyoming e ido viver em lugares bem maiores que Ray.

No final, cada casal, ou mesmo trio, normalmente terminava em um quarto. Contudo muitas vezes nem era preciso que a noite chegasse para alguém dar uma desculpa qualquer e sumir, acompanhado. Eles queriam aproveitar os dias que, quanto mais avançavam, mais felizes se tornavam, e, quanto melhores eram, mais pareciam estar ficando rápido demais para trás.


	5. Chapter 5

XXIII.

Toda a turma estava reunida desde cedo, naquele domingo, que era o último dia de festival. Tinham passado o dia inteiro assistindo a shows especiais na arena dos rodeios, aproveitando a derradeira oportunidade para se divertir nos brinquedos do parque e ajudando a arrecadar fundos para uma instituição local de assistência a crianças, com a venda de mensagens do "correio do amor" ou como atendentes voluntários nas barracas de jogos.

"Eu acho que deveria era ter trabalhado na barraca do beijo." Finn brincou, recebendo um olhar desafiador de Rachel, que estava sentada em seu colo. Era noite, eles já tinham completado suas tarefas e, agora, ocupavam uma das mesinhas que ficavam perto das barracas de comida e bebida.

"Do jeito que a Berry anda, ela ia gastar todo o dinheiro que trouxe, só pra evitar que mais alguém chegasse perto dessa boca torta aí." Noah implicou com a amiga, que mostrou a língua a ele, como costumava fazer quando ambos eram pequenos.

"Até que eu gostei de ficar escrevendo as cartinhas. O povo aqui é espirituoso." Quinn observou.

"Pode parecer, quando você fica aqui por apenas algum tempo." Santana fez questão de demonstrar desprezo pelo lugar, quando, na verdade, estava apenas disfarçando a falta que sentia deste e de alguns de seus moradores. Ela sempre tinha sido o tipo de pessoa que se faz de durona e, por não gostar do conservadorismo da maioria, não se permitia confessar que amava nada ali. "Eu to doida pra chegar aos Hamptons." Adicionou, referindo-se à viagem que fariam, no dia seguinte, para passar um tempo com os Fabray.

"De quanto tempo vocês precisam pra ajeitar as coisas?" Puck perguntou, para saber se poderia dormir com Quinn naquela noite e leva-la à casa de Santana pela manhã, para que os Lopez levassem as duas ao aeroporto.

"A minha mala já tá pronta, mas a da Quinn ela desfez inteira, escolhendo uma roupa pra hoje."

"Vocês meninas carregam essas bagagens cheias de opções e dá nisso. Se tivessem trazido só o basicão, que nem eu, não teriam esse tipo de problema." Mike implicou.

"A minha mãe quer que eu leve roupa de cama e de banho novas pra mim. Eu vim só com uma mochila, mas por isso eu vou ter que voltar com uma dessas malas de rodinha." Finn reclamou.

"Você também vai amanhã?" Quis saber Tina.

"Não. Quarta-feira." Esclareceu, e Rachel, que, um tempo antes, tinha pedido a ele para não lhe dizer a data de sua partida, a fim de viverem o momento, em vez de ficar fazendo uma contagem regressiva triste, baixou os olhos, observando as próprias botas.

"Eu também vou quarta. É até quando eu to de folga no meu trabalho de meio expediente." Chang falou, beijando a testa de Tina, que permaneceria por mais alguns dias.

"A Santana é exagerada! Eu só tirei umas coisas." Quinn retomou o assunto sobre seus pertences, fazendo a amiga revirar os olhos. "E mesmo com tudo fora da mala, eu precisaria de pouco tempo. Em meia hora, tá tudo prontinho."

"Isso quer dizer que eu posso só me despedir de você amanhã cedo?" Puck questionou, sorrindo maldosamente, e recebeu um sorriso largo e um beijo rápido com resposta.

"Vamos dançar! Vem!" Rachel se levantou, puxando Finn pela mão, pois não queria conversar sobre aquele assunto.

"Boa ideia!" Mike também arrastou Tina para dentro da tenda que servia de pista de dança.

"Eu quero tequila. Quem me acompanha?" Fabray convidou os demais, mas só Puck decidiu acompanhá-la.

"Acho que isso aqui já deu pra nós três, hum?" Sam tentou a sorte, passando cada braço pela cintura de uma de suas amigas com benefícios.

"Depende de pra onde você vai querer nos levar, não é, Brit?" Santana fez charme, como sempre, para conseguir uma noite de luxos e delícias, mesmo que, no fundo, gostasse de estar com Sam e, principalmente, Brittany, independentemente do lugar.

"Eu voto naquela suíte que a gente pegou no dia da abertura do festival." A loirinha, que era uma garota simples mas gostava de agradar a amiga ao máximo e tinha entendido o recado, falou.

"Tudo para as minhas gostosas!" Disse, brincalhão, dando um beijo no rosto de cada uma, e os três foram os primeiros a deixar o último dia de festa.

XXIV.

O céu estava ainda colorido pelos efeitos do amanhecer quando Puck parou seu carro na fazenda dos Lopez, no ponto de encontro que Santana tinha indicado para que ela e Quinn chegassem ao casarão juntas. Um silêncio novo e desconfortável tomou conta do interior do veículo, e Puck começou a tamborilar no volante, enquanto Quinn brincava com um fio solto em seu short jeans.

"Você poderia vir de novo, ano que vem." Ele arriscou a sugestão que era, na realidade, um pedido.

"Você poderia ir conhecer Washington. Quem sabe pegar informações numa faculdade de administração." Riu, massageando as têmporas em seguida.

"Doendo?"

"Acho que eu deveria ter parado mesmo umas duas doses antes." Fez uma pequena careta.

Ele tinha aconselhado, mais de uma vez, que ela parasse e eles fossem logo para o apartamento, mas ela tinha feito questão de beber mais. Estava difícil encarar que aquela noite era a última que ela passaria com o garoto que tinha virado seu mundo de cabeça para baixo em apenas alguns dias. Estava impossível lidar, sóbria, com sentimentos tão novos, de querer pertencer a alguém, de querer sempre mais e mais de alguém. Ela não era garota de ter compromissos e dar satisfações, e, por isso, investia nas relações puramente físicas.

Depois de um grande número de shots de Jose Cuervo, fora mais fácil adotar a postura da garota foguenta e aproveitar o momento, arrancando as roupas do moreno de olhos claros, assim que adentraram o apartamento, derrubando-o no chão e montando nele, enquanto sua boca tomava a dele, sedenta. Fora delicioso e intenso, como tinham sido todos os encontros dos dois, e ela pudera dizer que o adorava, sem que o filtro da razão a impedisse, e com a maravilhosa possibilidade de atribuir culpa ao álcool, se ele tocasse no assunto no dia seguinte.

Ele, por sua vez, tinha ficado sóbrio para se lembrar de tudo. Não queria esquecer aquele que poderia ser o ato final do espetáculo. Tocara e olhara cada parte do corpo dela, torcendo para que ficasse gravado em sua memória o corpo da mulher com quem ele mais tinha tido prazer na vida. Demorara o máximo possível para atingir cada orgasmo daquela madrugada quente, e dera a ela o maior número possível deles, se perguntando a uma certa altura se aquela sutileza e vagar correspondiam ao que alguns chamam de fazer amor.

"Você quer mais um analgésico?" Questionou, tentando não pensar muito ou enlouqueceria.

"Não precisa." A loira agradeceu, ficando em silêncio de novo, de um jeito que não era nada típico seu. "Puck?"

"Hum?"

"Espero que você entenda que eu não sou desses garotas que gostam de namoro e essas coisas." Justificou-se, sem nem saber por que, uma vez que ele não tinha falado nada sobre o assunto.

"Eu também gosto de liberdade." Ele ecoou o pensamento dela. "Eu só..." Respirou fundo, tomando coragem. "Eu não acho que a gente precise escolher nada tão radical como um namoro, mas a gente podia ter algum tipo de relação." Levantou a sobrancelha, esperando a reação dela.

"Uma relação aberta?"

"Isso... uma relação aberta. Eu acho que se você não ficar pensando nas minhas mãos no corpo de outra, você aguenta." Provocou, sabendo que ia ter que policiar o próprio ciúme.

"Você pode viajar no mês que vem?" Ela, enfim, deixou transparecer a empolgação que estava contendo, e ele riu, beijando-a, para logo escutarem o carro de Sam chegando e parando atrás do deles.

"Olha aqui, boca de peixe! Você cuida bem da minha loira, ou você vai se ver comigo." Santana Lopez ameaçou, já do lado de fora do carro. "Não vai levar a garota pra lugar barato, só porque eu fui embora." Adotou um tom mais divertido e sorriu, puxando-o para si e trocando um beijo sensual com ele. "Eu te amo." Disse, com a voz mais suave, para Brittany.

"Eu também te amo." A menina respondeu e tocou seus lábios com os dela, de um jeito doce.

"Pede, com jeitinho, ao nosso brinquedinho loiro pra te levar pra me ver." A morena sussurrou no ouvido da amiga que, para ela, era muito mais que isso, depois do beijo, e as duas trocaram sorrisos cúmplices.

Quinn se despediu de Sam e Brittany, enquanto Santana dava adeus a Puck. Então, as colegas de faculdade foram em busca de suas malas e, depois, seguiram para o aeroporto. Sabiam que logo estariam com as pessoas que estavam deixando ali, e, por isso, não havia razão para tristeza e sim para considerar aquelas férias as melhores de todas.

XXV.

"A minha mãe me deu aquela grana, pra eu poder sair com vocês durante o festival, mas eu quero muito devolver, já que o dinheiro, na verdade, é do meu pai e eu passei todos esses dias aqui, sem que ele tenha voltado a falar comigo." Finn comentou, enquanto dirigia para a fazenda de sua família. Ele e Rachel tinham jantado com Tina e Mike, e depois jogado sinuca com Puck e Sam, enquanto Brit, infelizmente, trabalhava. Tinha sido uma despedida, pois tanto Hudson quanto Chang partiriam no dia seguinte, mas fora algo informal, porque eles não queriam drama. "É só por isso que eu já to voltando, princesa... porque eu preciso mesmo trabalhar! Espero que você entenda." O garoto concluiu, preocupado.

"É claro que eu entendo, Finn. E eu lamento muito que você não tenha se entendido com seu pai." Rachel fez um carinho na mão dele, demonstrando todo o seu apoio, e eles seguiram viagem em silêncio, não demorando muito para que o garoto estacionasse sua caminhonete em frente à casa que ocupava.

"Espera só um pouco. Vou pegar uma coisa." Ele disse, abrindo o porta-malas do veículo.

"Cobertores?" Ela perguntou, depois que ele fechou o carro e caminhou até o lugar onde ela o esperava.

"Pensei que poderíamos ficar aqui fora, um pouco... olhar as estrelas. É minha última noite aqui e eu não parei para observa-las até agora." Explicou.

"Se a culpa foi minha, por ter te mantido ocupado, nós temos mesmo que concertar isso." Brincou.

"Não teria valido tão a pena sem você." Ele garantiu, beijando os lábios dela, delicadamente, e entregou um dos cobertores a ela, para estender o outro.

"Vem." Convidou, sentando-se, e ela colocou o manto ainda enrolado sobre o outro, se acomodando também. Ambos retiraram as botas que usavam e se esticaram completamente sobre a lã felpuda. "A gente não precisa demorar aqui." Ele acrescentou, segurando a mão dela.

"Podemos demorar o quanto você quiser, Finn. É lindo! Eu adorei a sua ideia." Declarou sincera.

"Eu sinto falta de olhar as estrelas. Fazia muito isso, quando morava aqui." Suspirou. "Na cidade é tudo muito iluminado e a gente acaba ficando sem essa visão privilegiada."

"Obrigada por tornar essa última noite especial, Finny. Você me chama de princesa, mas é você quem se parece com um verdadeiro príncipe." Ponderou, virando-se para ele, que fez o mesmo, tocando delicadamente a cintura dela. "Você é tão lindo! É gentil, educado, cavalheiro. É sempre tão carinhoso comigo... e romântico! E tudo isso sem deixar de me pegar com vontade na cama, de me provocar e me deixar maluca, como nenhum outro cara."

"Não é difícil ser nada disso, quando eu sou perdidamente, completamente, absurdamente louco por você!" Alegou, e ela, encantada, acariciou o rosto dele e o beijou devagar, como se tivessem todo o tempo do mundo, quando ironicamente seu tempo juntos estava se esgotando.

Não tardou para que os dois começassem a fazer carinhos mais ousados um no outro, para que o tesão viesse, e os sussurros e gemidos começassem. Rachel usava vestido naquela noite e Finn já tinha as mãos dentro dele, além de ter tido sua blusa totalmente aberta pela morena.

"Melhor a gente entrar." Ele conseguiu dizer, entre beijos.

"Não." Ela murmurou. "Eu quero ser sua aqui mesmo, com os astros presenciando tudo e abençoando esse momento." Asseverou, e ele não se fez de rogado.

Finn transferiu para cada um de seus gestos, cada um de seus movimentos, a intensidade dos sentimentos que tinham sido só dele por tanto tempo, e agora eram compartilhados e multiplicados, em consequência. Foi invadido por tanta paz e se sentiu tão relaxado que estava quase adormecendo, com Rachel deitada em seu peito, depois de ter coberto seus corpos. Foi despertado, no entanto, ao sentir sua pele molhar-se de repente.

"Tá tudo bem, princesa?"

"Tá. Tá tudo bem." Mentiu, com a voz embargada.

"Não, Rachel. Não tá tudo bem. Você tá chorando!" Sentou-se, levando-a junto, a fim de poder olhar para ela. "O que você tem?" Indagou, secando seu rosto com o polegares.

"É só que você vai embora, Finn. Você vai embora amanhã e eu... eu sabia que você iria, é claro. Eu também não vou ficar aqui. Eu sabia que íriamos dizer adeus, mas o que eu não sabia era que doeria tanto! O que eu não sabia era que eu iria me apaixonar por você. Eu não podia ter me apaixonado por você." Afirmou, voltando a chorar e abraçando o rapaz, com força. "Isso não podia ter acontecido. Não podia."

"Calma, minha princesa... meu amor!" Pediu, segurando o rosto dela entre as mãos e encarando seus impressionantes olhos. "Eu também não quero ficar longe de você, Rach. Eu esperei tanto, e agora é realidade! Eu tenho você nos meus braços." Sorriu e ela tentou fazer o mesmo, mas não pode. "Não posso ficar longe de você. Nós vamos dar um jeito." Asseverou, com confiança.

"Que jeito, babe? Que jeito, se você tem a sua vida e brigou até com o seu pai, pra estudar história? Eu também não posso deixar a minha faculdade..."

"Não importa, princesa. Nós não vamos nos separar! Nós vamos passar as férias juntos, aqui ou em qualquer outro lugar e vamos nos encontrar sempre que der. Nova York tem trem ou avião pra tudo quanto é lugar e eu te amo o suficiente pra viajar por quantas horas for necessário."

"Repete isso que você falou?" Ela passou as costas das mãos pelo próprio rosto, nervosa.

"Eu te amo." Reafirmou, sério.

"Não." Ela sacudiu a cabeça. Negativamente."Não é isso. É claro que isso é maravilhoso e eu quero ouvir mil vezes mais, mas eu to falando de outra coisa. Você falou em Nova York?"

"Nova York... eu estudo lá." Ele deu de ombros. Os dois sempre tinham evitado qualquer assunto que tivesse relação com o fato de que o relacionamento deles seria ameaçado pela distância, cedo ou tarde, então nenhum dos dois jamais havia falado sobre a faculdade que cursava ou a cidade morava.

"Mas você não ia pra São Francisco?"

"Eu mudei de ideia, poucos dias antes da mudança. Você tava passando as férias com... você sabe." Fez uma careta com a qual ela teria implicado, se não estivesse mais com que se preocupar.

"Nova York?" Riu. "Você mora em Nova York!" Repetiu, lentamente, feito uma boba. "Finn, essa é a noite mais feliz de toda a minha vida!" O maior sorriso que ele já tinha visto surgiu no rosto dela, e ele ficou confuso. "Nem eu, nem você vamos precisar pegar nenhum trem. Se bem que metrô é um tipo de trem, né?" Riu de seu próprio comentário impertinente, vendo Hudson franzir ainda mais a testa. "Eu moro em Manhattan, babe. Eu estudo na Cornell."

'Sério?" Foi a vez do rosto dele se converter inteiro em regozijo, que só aumentou quando ela balançou a cabeça, confirmando, e se jogou nos braços dele.

O entusiasmo dela levou os dois de volta à posição horizontal, sobre o cobertor estirado no gramado verdinho da fazenda e sob a luz das estrelas, que seriam testemunhas do seu amor ainda por muitas vezes.

Foi assim que se encerraram as férias que tinham reunido, pela primeira vez, nove jovens vestidos à moda dos peões, cuja paixão e desejo eram difíceis de segurar. Seria, no entanto, apenas um dos muitos festivais de rodeio de Ray em que eles se encontrariam.

Eles não eram verdadeiros peões, e todos sairiam de lá para ver e ganhar o mundo, mas a pequena cidade no Wyoming sempre seria o pedacinho de mundo a que pertenciam seus corações!


End file.
